Bungee Ruso
by Anniih
Summary: ¿Que es el Bungee Ruso? Es el nuevo juego de Iván. Consiste en saltar desde una azotea de un edificio. ¿Quién será el primero? "Letonia por supuesto" "¡LETONIA!" "¡Aaaaaahh!"


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia blablabá no es mío.

**Advertencia**: Pobre Letonia~ y... No intenten hacer nada en casa de lo que sale en el fic.

**Pareja:** Ninguna.

A pesar de haberme hecho la nueva cuenta hace poco... ¡Voy para los 40 fic's! =)

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Bungee Ruso**

**.**

Hacía mucho frío. Los países invitados -por desgracia y a la fuerza- yacían acompañando a Iván en lo más alto de una azotea. Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Letonia, Estonia, Lituania incluso el colado de Polonia, yacían ahí muertos de frío. El polaco se acercó lo más posible a Toris buscando el calor. Natasha deseaba abrazar a su hermano ruso, pero no podía, porque él daría un discurso del qué hacen reunidos en la altura a todo viento. Todos preferían estar en casa con la chimenea encendida.

―Se-señor Ru-Rusia, ¿q-qué ha-hacemos en es-este lugar? ―preguntó tiritando Raivis más congelado que un cubito de hielo.

El "líder" sonrió. ―Estamos reunidos aquí, para lanzarnos en bungee.

Nadie dijo nada. El único ruido era la brisa hasta que el polaco abrió la boca.

― ¿Bungee? O sea, tipo, estás mal de la cabeza. Eso se hacen en puentes.

―Pero este se llama Bungee Ruso, _da_.

― ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ―Polonia se cruzó de brazos.

―Que saltaremos desde la azotea. ―contestó cerrando los ojos y surcando los labios con dulzura.

― ¡¿Desde la azotea? ―gritaron todos menos Natasha, ella lo haría por amor a su hermano.

―Se-señor Rusia...creo que e-eso es peli-ligroso. ―el letón intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, cosa que jamás serviría.

― ¿Eh? ¿Peligroso? ―ladeó cabeza de una manera tierna e incomprendida― Será muy divertido ―hizo una pausa―. Verlos gritar pidiendo ayuda es divertido para mí, _da_. ―eso dio más miedo a los países menos a su hermana menor.

― ¡Yo me largo! ―exclamó decido Feliks dando media vuelta para bajar por las escaleras.

―No puedes irte _Pol'sha_. Nadie puede irse. Todos están conmigo y saltaremos.

― ¿Y si me voy qué? ¿Me quitarás mi lindo pony? ¡Tipo, le haces algo y tu capital será Varsovia! ―lo apuntó, y Toris rodó los ojos.

―Iremos a mi casa a jugar a la Ruleta Rusa con un revólver de verdad, y mi hermana Natasha me ayudará a llevarlos a mi casa, quieran o no. Ustedes eligen.

― ¡Y-yo jue-juego! ―Letonia tenía mucho miedo, pero prefería mil veces lanzarse por la azotea que jugar ese juego tan macabro.

― ¡Yo también! ―siguió Estonia.

― ¡Rusia-chan, yo...no! ―la mayor no estaba dispuesta, ¡tenía mucho miedo! Su hermana menor se le acercó dándole ánimos que debía hacerlo― Uh...está bien Rusia-chan, yo también juego.

Toris suspiró estando de acuerdo. Feliks igual.

Iván comenzó a colocar la cuerda en un lugar aceptable para que no se soltara. Hizo los nudos correspondientes, tiró de ella viendo cuanto resistiría y miró a sus antiguos súbditos.

―Listo. ―avisó sonriente.

― ¿Quién va primero hermano? ―preguntó intrigada la bielorrusa.

―Letonia por supuesto.

― ¡¿Qué~? ―los bálticos se expresaron.

―Tú puedes Raivis ―el ruso se acercó apoyando la manos en los hombros del joven país que tenía los ojos sollozos, ¿por qué él primero?―. Sé que puedes.

―Se-señor Ru-sia... ―esas palabras mencionadas le daban el aliento de hacerlo, de tener confianza en sí mismo llegando a pensar que el ruso no era tan mala persona.

―Muy bien, ahora salta. ―en esa oportunidad tan mágica, aprovechó en amarrarlo de la cintura lo más firme para que no se soltara aunque le gustaría, dándole una patada en el traste, empujándolo al vacío.

― ¡LETONIA~! ―gritaron los dos bálticos asomándose por la azotea.

― ¡Rusia-chan, él es un niño! ―lloró la ucraniana.

― ¡Aaaaaahh~! ―Letonia iba cayendo rezando por su vida con los ojos firmemente cerrados, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, como jugar con Peter, jugar con Peter y jugar con Peter. Luego sintió que se balanceaba de un lado para otro y abrió los ojos para ver. Estaba vivo y solo veía nieve.

― ¡Quítate la cuerda y regresa a la azotea! ―ordenó Iván desde la altura. El letón no le quedó otra que obedecer. Se soltó cayendo al suelo. No estaba tan alejado, solo unos centímetros.

Iván regresó la cuerda. ―Él siguiente es... ―surcó los labios recorriendo a los presentes con la mirada― Estonia.

― ¿Egh? ―creía que iba ser último. Sin más remedio se ajustó los lentes y se acomodó la bufanda caminando hacia el ruso quien lo amarró.

―Mucha suerte Eduard. ―le deseó el castaño.

Estonia respiró profundo y saltó. Después de todo, su vida no había sido tan mala.

― ¡Geronimooo~!

Rusia se asomó observando cómo iba todo con una linda y maquiavélica sonrisa. Cuando el rubio de lentes dejó de abalanzarse, se soltó dejando que el de cabello grisáceo subiera la cuerda, además una orden clara que debe volver.

En eso el joven Letonia regresó cansado. La chica de grandes senos y Lituania, se le acercaron preocupados.

― ¿Qué sen-sentiste Raivis? ―decidió hablar el chico con miedo a las sensaciones que habría sentido.

―Que me iba a morir ―dijo simplemente sin dar rodeos más de lo habitual llevando las manos al rostro―. No quiero…saltar…en eso nunca más ―no pudo retener algunas lágrimas―. ¡Corre Toris, corre! ―lo agarró de la chaqueta― ¡Sálvate antes de que sea tarde!

― ¡Raivis, cálmate por favor! ―el lituano trató en tranquilizarlo en vano.

―Muy bien, viene el siguiente ―el anfitrión acaparó las atenciones―. Y es… ―los miró a todos― Letonia otra vez.

― ¡¿Qué?

― ¡Noo~! ¡No quiero~! ―¿por qué la vida lo trataba tan mal?

―Se-señor Iván…Raivis ya saltó ―Lituania se acercó a él pidiendo un poquito de consideración―. Cr-creo que es justo que sean otros turnos… ¿no lo cree?

―_Da_. Tienes razón Toris ―acertó y todos menos Natasha se sintieron aliviados―. El siguiente es Feliks. ―eligió rápido donde Lituania sobresaltó.

― ¡¿Eh? ―gritó sorprendido el polaco― ¡Que primero lo haga Liet! ¡Anda Liet, di que sí!

El nombrado no podía creerlo y mucho menos cuando el rubio le incitaba a tirarse, porque sí. El castaño acertó con miedo siendo amarrado por el euroasiático. Miró hacia atrás antes de saltar. Su vista se dirigió enseguida a Bielorrusia. Sonrió.

―Lo haré por ti, Natasha. ―le dijo suave.

―Rómpete un hueso. No, varios. ―le dijo no suave fulminando con la mirada.

_Siempre tan linda_, pensó regalando lindas sonrisas. ―Si salgo vivo, tendremos una cita.

―Rómpete el *censurado*. ―la grosera palabra espantó a su hermana mayor. ¿Desde cuándo tenía una boca tan sucia? Al parecer no la conocía tan bien.

Sin más que decir, Toris se lanzó al mundo.

― ¡Aaaaaahh~!

― ¡Liet! ―rápidamente se aproximó a ver su caída. Sintió la brisa removerle los cabellos. Sintió vértigo. Demonios, tenía miedo. ¿Cómo se sentirá Liet?... Al parecer seguía vivo al hacer regresar la cuerda.

―Tu turno. ―le informó Rusia entregándole la soga.

Polonia tragó saliva mientras era sujetado.

―Uhm ―miró el vacío. Si su amigo lo hizo, él también podía y mucho mejor. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados y saltó―. ¡Rosadoooo~!

Luego, al terminar el saltó, se soltó y se devolvió. Ya habían llegado Estonia y Lituania completamente congelados y traumados.

La siguiente fue Yekaterina. Ella sí que estaba más que asustada. Pidió clemencia a su querido hermano, las lágrimas no demoraron en salir a flote. ¿Por qué "a veces" su hermano era tan cruel? Pero, esta vez él quería divertirse. Era normal, no había mucho que hacer con este clima tan frío y el ruso encontró la forma de divertirse en 'familia'.

―Rusia-chan, por favor, yo no quiero. Es peligroso. ―rogó por duodécima vez.

―Tranquila hermana. Todo saldrá bien ―él la calmó en su momento mientras procedía rodear la soga por la cintura lo más firme posible y de cierta manera sentía un presentimiento. No sabía si era malo o bueno. Pero no le importó lanzando a su hermana mayor con un empuje de brazos―. ¡Con esto me pagas lo del gas, _sestra_! (hermana)

― ¡Aaaaaahh~! ¡Rusia-chan~!

―Señorita Yekaterina… ―susurró Toris justo cuando regresó Polonia todo agitado y con la nariz roja.

Bielorrusia seguía en su lugar sin mover un músculo.

―El se-señor I-Iván es cruel has-hasta con sus her-hermanas. ―pronunció el sincero Letonia llegando a los oídos del 'líder'. Los dos bálticos se tensaron. ¡¿Qué les haría?

Rusia volteó a verlos.

―Pequeño Raivis, _Latvii__._ ―caminó hacia el nombrado quien tiritaba de miedo. ¡No quiso decir nada malo!

No obstante, las atenciones se dirigieron a la cuerda al escuchar que se estaba rompiendo. Justamente sucedió eso. El peso de la ucraniana era demasiado para la pobre soga haciendo que se rompiera, y la nación cayó sobre sus pechos en el suelo cubierto de blanca nieve. Esos enormes pechos eran los causantes. Por suerte, ella no salió tan mal herida, solo con dolores en el cuerpo.

Entonces, Rusia continuó con lo suyo. ¿En dónde iba? Ah, sí. Conversando con el letón.

―No importa si se haya roto la cuerda, traje una de repuesto. Y el primero en usarla será Letonia, como castigo.

― ¡¿Qué? ―gritó el trío báltico.

Cinco segundos bastaron para que Iván amarrara al menor ante los ruegos de los tres que una vez formaron parte de su casa. Acto seguido, se vio a Letonia saltando obligado.

― ¡LETONIA~!

― ¡Aaaaaahh~!

Después fue el turno de Natasha con un leve sonrojado al tener a su hermano tan cerca, siendo rodeada por rusos brazos en su diminuta cintura haciendo nudos a la cuerda.

―Hermano. ―murmuró.

―Listo. Es tu turno.

―Lo haré por ti hermano ―la chica cogió las manos de Iván, este se tensó―. Luego nos casaremos, tendremos nuestra luna de miel, compraremos una casa rodeada de girasoles, para después tener muchos hijos. Ojala sean quince si es necesario para hacerte feliz. ―se encontraba dispuesta a todo.

―Eh…que te vaya bien. Salta. ―solo quería que se lanzara antes de que le dé un ataque de pánico por esas insinuaciones no sanas y aterradoras.

―Prométeme que después de esto nos casaremos. ―intentó abrazarlo toda emocionada, sin embargo él la apresuró en darla vuelta hacia el paisaje de la azotea dándole un suave empujón con el pie en la espalda de su hermana menor.

Lituania se asustó cuando ella saltó.

―_YA lyublyu tebya, brat~!_ (¡Te amo hermano~!) ―soltó muy feliz. Una prueba de amor.

Para ese momento, la ucraniana regresó cansada desmayándose. Todos los países –menos Rusia- corriendo a ella a darle aire. Le dolía la espalda por el peso de sus enormes pechos.

El país de la ingeniosa idea del Bungee esperó a que todos estuvieran reunidos para comenzar con su turno. Al estar por completos en la cima de la azotea y que Yekaterina recuperara la conciencia, se preparó él mismo.

―Bueno, es mi turno. Nos vemos.

―Bue-buena suerte señor Rusia. ―dijo amablemente el lituano.

―Hermano, ten cuidado. Recuerda que tenemos que casarnos. ―ella era insistente.

―Tipo, totalmente deseo que un lobo te coma cuando caigas.

Luego, Rusia observó el horizonte gélido. Exhaló con una sonrisa tan divertida con todo lo que hacía. Era el mejor deporte inventado. ¡Todo el mundo tendría que hacerlo!

― ¡Vodkaaaaaa~! ―y saltó más que feliz.

Pero sorpresivamente la soga comenzó a desgastarse. Estonia se dio cuenta avisando en detener un futuro accidente del señor Rusia o ellos tendrían la culpa. No pasó un segundo donde Natasha fue la primera en agarrar la cuerda.

― ¡No se queden parados idiotas! ¡Si le pasa algo malo a mi hermano, los mataré a todos! ¡Hermana, tú también ayúdame! ―gritó frunciendo el ceño siendo arrastrada por el peso del ruso quien no se daba cuenta que sucedía.

― ¡Sí señorita! ―fueron ayudar, menos Polonia.

― ¡Polonia, no te quedes ahí y ayúdanos! ―espetó Toris.

―No quiero. ―dijo sin más rascándose los oídos.

Bueno, la vida del ruso quedaba en sus manos sosteniendo una soga. Ironías de la vida.

Bielorrusia, Lituania, Estonia, Letonia y Ucrania, en ese orden luchaban en afirmar la soga. Los pies se iban hacia adelante y las fuerzas de sus brazos no daban para más. Para complicar las cosas, los pechos de Yekaterina se posaron en la cabeza del pequeño letón confirmando que ya no podían más. Y sucedió lo que no debía suceder. Todos fueron llevados unos tras otros, pareciendo que intentaban volar. Feliks se asomó a ver.

― ¡¿Se encuentras bien? ―solo actuó a gritar.

La antigua Unión Soviética yacía aplastados en la nieve, literalmente. Cada uno se fue incorporando quedando sentados y preocupados buscando a sus compañeros. Lituania podría ver a la mayoría menor a Raivis.

Natasha iba despertando estando boca abajo y sentía un cuerpo debajo del suyo. Ojala sea su hermano…

―Tú ―murmuró amenazante donde el letón (sí, él por desgracia) la miraba espantado―. ¿Qué haces ahí? Quería caer sobre el cuerpo de mi amado hermano ―esas palabras hizo llegar a los bálticos―. Morirás.

― ¡Letonia~! ―se aterrorizaron al ver la cuchilla filuda de la chica cerca del cuello de Raivis que para él era una película de terror.

Un murmullo de Rusia hizo que la vida del letón se salvara. Natasha al escucharlo, se aproximó preocupada a él.

― ¿Estás bien hermano?

―_Da _―afirmó. Se sintió extraño al verlos a todos en el suelo. Oh, que lindos son, lo siguieron. Eso pensaba―. Qué lindo de su parte. ¿De verdad que fue muy divertido?

―Ehhh~…sí señor Rusia. ―por dentro decían y pedían no volver a repetir la misma experiencia.

―Hermano, casémonos.

―No ―negó al instante enmarcando una sonrisa―. Podremos lanzarnos otra vez. Es tan divertido, _da._

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo, Alfred, Arthur y Francis yacían sentados en el sofá bebiendo unas latas de cervezas viendo la televisión. De repente en la pantalla apareció el noticiero.

―Interrumpimos las transmisiones para darle una noticia de último minuto. ―decía la periodista.

―Súbele el volumen Arthur. ―ordenó el americano.

―Un video aficionado captó un nuevo deporte que se lleva a cabo en Rusia.

―Súbele más el volumen _mon amour_. ―esta vez ordenó el francés.

Inglaterra chasqueó obedeciendo. ¿Qué se creían que era? ¿Su nana?

―En el video se muestra al mismísimo señor Rusia saltando desde una azotea juntos con otros países, como sus hermanas Bielorrusia y Ucrania.

Mostraron el video aficionado. Arthur tenía la boca abierta derramando la cerveza. Alfred y Francis no articulaban ni una sola palabra.

― _¡LETONIA~!_

Vieron al letón saltar obligado. Pobrecito Raivis, pensaban los tres.

― _¡Vodkaaaa~!_

Se asombraron aún más al ver a Iván saltar tan feliz de la vida.

Eso era un deporte peligroso. ¿Acaso Iván estaba loco? Ya lo estaba desde hacía tiempo. También vieron cuando a la pobre de Ucrania se le cortó la soga. Y lo sucedido al rescatar al ruso.

Y luego mostraron que la ex-Unión Soviética saltaba otra vez. Letonia saltó cuatro veces más al ser tan sincero con Rusia. Pobrecito.

―Me dicen que tenemos una entrevista con el señor Rusia. Adelante por favor. ―la mujer dio el pase a la entrevistadora.

―Nos encontramos con el señor Rusia. Díganos señor Rusia, ¿esto es un nuevo deporte? ¿Qué siente?

―Oh, sí es un nuevo deporte. Se llama Bungee Ruso. Es muy divertido, _da_ ―contestaba Iván surcando los labios, tendiendo un semblante amigable―. Hay que amarrarse con una soga, como lo hacen los verdaderos Bungee.

― ¿Algo más que decir señor Rusia?

―_Da._ Tenemos a Letonia a punto de saltar para darles una demostración. Él es muy valiente.

La cámara miró hacia arriba firmando la azotea. Se encontraban los países.

― ¡Tírate imbécil! ―Natasha lo empujó.

― ¡Aaaaaaahh~!

― ¡LETONIA~!

Y la cámara regresó al rostro del ruso.

― ¿Algo más? Para el despacho.

―_Da._ Amigas naciones, están invitados a que vengan a mi casa a jugar. Será divertido. Mis invitados especiales son Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, mi amigo Francia, sobre todo China. Si no vienen ―cambió la expresión a ser siniestra dando nerviosismo a los primeros aludidos―, en la próxima reunión jugaremos a la Ruleta Rusa donde mi hermana Bielorrusia me ayudará a que no se escapen. ¡Saludos! ¡Nos vemos!

El noticiero terminó.

―Inglaterra… ―llamó Francis.

― ¿Tienes algún búnker dónde escondernos? ―continuó Alfred.

―_Yes._ ―confirmó el británico. Acto seguido corrieron de aquí para allá juntando provisiones para el búnker. No, no saltarían en ese peligroso juego.

* * *

En China.

― ¡Debo hacer algo aru! ¡No quiero morir! ¡¿Dónde me escondo aru? ¡Iván puede venir por mí aru! ―gritaba desesperado ordenando sus cosas en un gran bolso. Se iría a vivir a las profundidades de la Muralla China― ¡Y menos jugar a la Ruleta Rusa! ¡Aiya~!

¡¿Por qué los juegos de Iván tenían que ser tan peligrosos?

.

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que han escuchado sobre el Bungee Ruso. Salió hace tiempo y quería hacer un fic sobre esto, pero no sabía cómo, hasta hoy (bien tarde xD). Cuando salieron los videos, me imaginé a Iván gritando "¡Vodkaaa~!" todo feliz. Reí y morí olímpicamente. Los rusos son unos locos. Pobre Letonia, siempre sale mal al ser tan sincero.

•**Bungee Ruso:** Es igual que el Bungee pero éste se tira desde la azotea de un edificio.

•**Ruleta Rusa**: Es un juego. Oh sí un jueguito mortal. Se juega generalmente entre dos personas, y su objetivo es sobrevivir y quedarse con el dinero o la especie de valor al jugar.

Generalmente se inicia en una mesa. Uno de los jugadores tomará un revólver (puede ser de 6 u 8 balas) y abrirá el tambor. En él pondrá una o más balas. Luego girará el tambor al azar, cerrándolo rápidamente de modo que ninguno de los jugadores pueda ver en qué recámara se encuentran las balas. Por turnos los jugadores colocan la boca del cañón sobre su sien y aprietan el gatillo sin mover el arma. Si ninguna bala es disparada, el jugador continúa en el juego y el revólver pasa a su compañero. Si este se salva, el revólver continúa al siguiente jugador hasta que a uno de ellos le toque la bala y muera.

No jueguen a eso. ¡No lo hagan! Ni a ninguna de las cosas. Cuiden su vida para el 2018, ese año seremos unas con Rusia ;D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Niñas y niños, no imiten nada de esto en sus casas. Es peligroso.

Tómense el fic con humor.

Gracias por leer. Espero que se hayan divertido.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**Review's?**

**Harás que Rusia salte otra vez**

**Gritando "¡Vodkaaa~!" okey no xD**


End file.
